The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a depth filter sheet material, especially flexible and/or self-supporting sheet materials resulting from a wet-laying process using a fibrous pulp and to depth filter sheet materials obtainable by such method.
Wet-laid filter sheet materials from a pulp can be produced easily in large quantities, in various sizes and highly reliable quality. Further, these materials may easily be adapted to the needs of numerous filtration applications. In addition, they can be manufactured from environmental friendly materials which in addition qualify for use in the food and pharmaceutical area.
Exemplary methods for making such wet-laid filter sheet materials are disclosed, e.g., in DD 276 427 A1 and DE 199 56 665 A1.
Filter sheet materials of such type are widely used in a variety of filtration applications, including but not limited to filtration of beverages, food oils, pharmaceuticals as well as raw materials, intermediates and final products in the chemical industry, mineral and hydraulic oils, blood serum, antibiotics, fermenter broths, cosmetics.
Important aspects of the filtration performance of such filter sheet materials are, e.g., their particle hold-up volume and the fluid flow resistance they present to a fluid to be filtered.